personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Viewership and Ratings
PERSON OF INTEREST HISTORICAL VIEWERS'http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Person_of_Interest_episodes Introduction Viewership is critical to the success of a television show. The most critical acclaimed show will soon find itself cancelled if it can't get an audience to tune in each week and watch. Viewership patterns are measured by the A.C. Nielsen Company, a Dutch company based in New York. The so-called "Nielsen ratings" are the benchmark by which networks evaluate the success of their shows, and determine whether they should be renewed, cancelled, moved and more. They are also crucial to attracting advertisers and to setting ad rates, the price an advertiser pays for 10, 15 and 30-second advertising time slots. Viewership, Rating and Share Scheduling and Time Slot Broadcast Sweeps International Viewers Season 1 '''Season 1 Viewership'http://www.seriesmonitor.com/personofinterest/season1.html Season 1 was broadcast on Thursday at 9:00 E/P time (one hour earlier in the Central and Mountain time zones). 9:00 pm is typically the broadcast hour with the largest potential audience, and Thursday, along with Sunday, traditionally have the largest audience by day. The series remained in this time slot through its second season. {| width="100%" style="border: 3px solid #999; padding: 1px; color:#000;" ''Person of Interest'' -- Season 1 Live + Same Day / Live + 7 Day (L+SD/L+7) in millions 101 13.33/16.087 109 12.66/15.886 117 15.67/18.877 102 12.51/15.084 110 12.93/15.840 118 14.59/17.782 103 11.57/14.213 111 14.86/17.982 119 13.69/16.493 104 12.04/14.518 112 14.10/17.754 120 12.73/15.857 105 12.42/15.064 113 15.10/18.312 121 13.27/16.372 106 11.62/14.100 114 15.14/18.425 122 12.96/15.835 107 11.76/14.593 115 13.16/16.716 123 13.47/16.268 108 11.65/14.613 116 14.56/17.746 Season 2 'Season 2 Viewership'http://www.seriesmonitor.com/personofinterest/season2.html {| width="100%" style="border: 3px solid #999; padding: 1px; color:#000;" ''Person of Interest'' -- Season 2 live + same day / live + 7 day (L+SD/L+7) in millions 201 14.28/17.836 209 14.18/17.609 217 14.57/18.335 202 14.58/17.620 210 14.08/17.446 218 14.34/17.552 203 13.93/17.424 211 16.23/19.767 219 14.57/18.057 204 14.03/17.402 212 15.67/19.042 220 13.22/16.446 205 13.66/16.815 213 15.71/19.337 221 12.96/16.325 206 14.87/18.115 214 14.88/18.380 222 13.16/16.492 207 14.57/17.978 215 14.87/18.342 208 14.43/19.951 216 14.22/17.847 << Season 1 | Season 3 >> Season 3 'Season 3 Viewership'http://www.seriesmonitor.com/personofinterest/season3.html In Season 3, CBS moved the show to Tuesday at 10:00 pm E/P, a time slot where it had traditionally had difficulty placing a successful show to follow its major hits NCIS and NCIS:LA. Tuesday often has a smaller potential audience, and typically, viewership drops between 9:00 and 10:00 pm, when the audience turns to local news or begins to head to bed. However, Live + 7 day (so-called DVR) viewership tends to increase significantly. {| width="100%" style="border: 3px solid #999; padding: 1px; color:#000;" ''Person of Interest'' -- Season 3 live + same day / live + 7 day (L+SD/L+7) in millions 301 12.44/16.762 309 12.28/17.050 317 10.94/15.305 302 12.35/16.435 310 11.89/17.167 318 12.23/16.648 303 11.65/16.042 311 12.40/16.684 319 11.45/15.425 304 12.69/16.981 312 12.10/16.624 320 10.74/15.124 305 13/17/17.330 313 12.54/17.358 321 11.31/15.135 306 12.00/16.240 314 12.35/17.154 322 10.50/ 307 11.79/16.116 315 11.00/15.756 323 10/95/ 308 12.60/17.092 316 10.64/15.327 << Season 2 | Season 4 >> *There is a 2-3 week lag on L*7 data availability. Graphs Season 1 Graphs {| width="80%" style="border: 1px solid #999; padding: 1px; color:#000;" '''Person of Interest Season 1 Season 2 Graphs {| width="80%" style="border: 1px solid #999; padding: 1px; color:#000;" Person of Interest Season 2 Season 3 Graphs {| width="80%" style="border: 1px solid #999; padding: 1px; color:#000;" Person of Interest Season 3 *There is a 2-3 week lag on L*7 data availability. Season Comparison Graphs {| width="80%" style="border: 1px solid #999; padding: 1px; color:#000;" Person of Interest Audience by Season Comparisons {| width="80%" style="border: 1px solid #999; padding: 1px; color:#000;" Person of Interest Ratings by Season Comparisons Other viewer data will be added at a later time. Note: References 1-4 are tertiary, but deemed reliable.